vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett was a powerful witch and an ancestor of Bonnie and Sheila Bennett. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Character History In 1864 photo album, wearing the Crystal.]] Emily was a 4th-great grandmother of Bonnie through Grams. She was the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, a vampire, in 1864 as well as a powerful witch (Emily being Katherine "handmaiden" was likely for appearances to conform to the social expectations of the South of 1864). (History Repeating) Her ancestors came from Salem, Massachusetts where witches were burned at the stake. Among her notable actions she gave her friends Katherine, Pearl her daughter Anna and Harper, Pearl's servant and friend the ability to walk in daylight (Children of the Damned). Similarly she made the rings that protect Stefan and Damon from dying in sunlight. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864. Damon would protect Emily's descendants and Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine. Emily put a spell on the crystal planning on entombing her with 26 other vampires under Fell's Church. Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families in 1864 like the "witches" burned in Salem. (Children of the Damned) 21st Century Emily Bennett first appeared on screen in the 21st Century when she came to Bonnie Bennett in what seemed to be a dream only for Bonnie to wake up in the woods not knowing how she got there. (162 Candles) Then Bonnie sees Emily as a ghost outside of her classroom and she leaves class only to once again some how pop up in the woods. Emily then leads her through the woods to the ruins of Fell's Church. Emily tells Bonnie that she is family. To Bonnie's question as to where she was Emily says “This is where it started, and this is where it has to end." Bonnie goes into denial and wakes up in class to find Emily sitting next to her and then back in the woods, only to fall in a hole, discovering the tomb where the vampires have been entombed.(History Repeating) Emily possesses Bonnie in during a séance at Caroline's house Elena, Bonnie and Caroline performed to communicate with Emily. This is an explaination for why Bonnie appeared at the woods so suddenly. They were the times when she was possessed by Emily and from Bonnie's perspective she instantly appeared somewhere since she had no memory of what was happening when she was possessed. Emily, still in possession of Bonnie's body, leaves Elena and Caroline with the crystal which she took from Caroline's house, heading for Fell's Church. Damon after over hearing a conversation between Stefan and Elena over what had happened to Bonnie intercepts Emily-who was still in possession of Bonnie-when she reaches the ruins of the Church. Damon reminds her that they had a deal; she would protect Katherine in the tomb in exchange for Damon protecting Emily's family including her descendants down through the decades. She is sorry but she says things are different now and she has to protect her family. Damon issues a veiled threat and Emily responds by impaling him against a tree without physically touching him, just using her mystical powers. After Stefan takes Damon down from out of the tree, Emily further explains that in order to save Katherine she had to save the other vampires. “These people don’t deserve this. They should never have to know such evil.” she says to them, implying that the vampires in the tomb would take vengeance upon the towns people including Emily's descendants even though the actual towns people who put them in the tomb have been dead for nearly 100 years. Stefan agrees with Emily while Damon doesn't care; in fact the town deserves it for killing 27 people, meaning the vampires. Damon believes it will happen again, including the town killing Bonnie if they find out she is a witch, so they are not innocent. Emily is unmoved and says “I can’t free them, I won’t. Incendia!" she chanted and a pentagram shaped area of flames spontaneously ignited. Then there was surge of intensity in the flames as she drops the crystal into the flames, destroying it. The fire subsided with Emily leaving Bonnie's body, Emily's task complete. In grief Damon bites Bonnie's neck despite the fact that she was innocent but also indicating that deal with Emily to protect progeny was off. Stefan pulls him off of Bonnie and gives her his blood to save her life, which he does. (History Repeating) Powers *'Spell Casting': Emily cast a spell to seal 27 vampires in the tomb and keep them safe from being burned to death. *'Enchanting': Emily has enchanted many of Johnathan Gilbert's inventions including, Alaric's ring, the vampire compass, and the device. She also created Stefan and Damon's rings. *'Possession': Her spirit possessed Bonnie Bennett during a Séance. *'Pyrokinesis': While possessing Bonnie's body she destroyed Bonnie's necklace by creating a pentagram of flames around herself and firing a stream of flames. *'Telekinesis': She impaled Damon Salvatore against a tree using her mystical powers. Appearances ;Season 1 * Lost Girls played by Jasmine Burke * 162 Candles * History Repeating * Children of the Damned * Blood Brothers Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters